Long Lost
by rebakathy
Summary: What if Janet and Jack had a child that she never told him about?
1. Keiko

Title: Long Lost

Author: Little ol' me along with my co-pilot for this little adventure, Wendy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were things would be different for one and all!

Pairing: Janet/Jack

Rating: Pg

Status: More than one part I'd imagine

Spoiler: The Broca Divide, none others that I can think of.

AN: This is a little something I wrote ages ago that I thought I'd send out. It takes place around now. Certain episodes that shall remain nameless didn't happen. I had a lot of help from my new friend Wendy. Be gentle!  
  
Part 1  
  
"Cassie hurry up or we're going to be late," Janet shouted up the stairs

"I'm almost ready."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

"I mean it this time."

Janet rolled her eyes at his statement. She turned, her hand sliding off the banister, and headed towards the kitchen. The doorbell rang, echoing noisily through the silent hallway.

Making a detour she headed to the front door and opened it to reveal a young girl. She was tall and slender, with shoulder length auburn hair flowing freely around her pretty face and deep chocolate brown eyes, which were anxiously staring back at her.

"Can I help you with something?" Janet smiled, hoping to put the girl at ease.

"I hope so..." her tongue flicked out, swiping across her dry lips "...are you Janet Fraiser?"

"One and only," Janet remarked with a wide grin

The girl smiled nervously, "I had always dreamed of meeting you and what it would be like..." she shrugged "...and now that I'm actually here, I don't know what to say or do, or..."

"No offense or anything..." Janet glanced at her watch "...but I'm kind of late for something so could you tell me why you are here?"

The girl smiled nervously, swallowing hard before answering. "I'm your daughter."

Janet's only response was to blink in shock, "I beg you pardon," she asked after a moment

"That came out..." the girl sighed unhappily "...more blunt than I intended it to."

"What do you mean you are my daughter?" gasped Janet.

"I'm your daughter. I'm Keiko Sloan and I was born on April 8th, 1989 in Austin, Texas," Keiko gulped in a huge breath before continuing; this was not going as she had hoped it would, "I know this is a shock to you, me just dropping in like this. I had my adoption papers opened and it listed you as my mother. It took me a while to gather up the courage to actually come and talk to you."

Janet seemed unable to say anything after what she'd just been told.

"Yeah so uh...this is a nice place you live..." Keiko stated trying to break the silence "...I've never actually been to Colorado before."

Just when the silence was becoming really uncomfortable it was made even worse by Janet bursting into tears. This completely caught Keiko off guard and she had no idea what to do or say. This was definitely not going as planned.

"I was expecting an emotional reunion, but nothing like this."

Keiko hesitantly reached out her hand towards Janet, letting it fall to her side without making contact. "Are you okay?"

"Mom I'm ready," Cassie said coming down the stairs and heading to the front door.

She stopped when she saw her mother crying almost hysterically with some girl standing on the doorstep who was looking rather bewildered.

"Who are you," Cassie demanded.

"Oh...uh...I should go..." Keiko said hurriedly, her eyes darting between Cassie and her mom "I'm making you even more late for your whatever. Oh God! I should just go,"

She turned to leave but stopped when she felt the hand clamp around her wrist.

"Don't go," came the whispered plea from close behind her.

Keiko slowly turned back towards Janet, her eyes riveted to the hand on hers.

"Mom what is going on," Cassie asked, worriedly.

Janet turned to her daughter and smiled "Nothing Cass, everything's ok, you go on ahead of me."

"Are you sure?" Cassie stared at her mother.

"Yes."

Cassie glanced at Keiko and then left the house. Janet looked back at Keiko smiling, and then motioned for her to come into the house. They entered the house and went to the living room and sat down.

"I kind of thought that you wanted me to go by that crying thing just now." Keiko took in her surroundings as she spoke.

"It's quite the opposite actually." Janet hurriedly reassured her

"You're happy to see me?" she stared wide-eyed at her mother.

"Very."

Keiko smiled at this, "I'm glad of that."

"I'm glad that you looked for me."

"It took some doing, but I found you."

"What do you mean it took some doing?" Janet asked puzzled.

She hoped there wasn't going to be any trouble with Keiko's adopted parents.

"Well, when I finally opened the adoption papers and worked up the courage to look for you it took me a little while longer to actually find you than expected." Keiko sighed remember the endless hours of research that had been involved in finding her real mom. "I kept getting conflicting results on to where you were."

"Really?" Janet was intrigued.

"There were two Janet Fraiser's. A doctor Janet Fraiser that worked with exotic diseases and such and a major doctor Janet Fraiser that works at Norad and the Academy Hospital," eplained Keiko.

"I am both." Janet chuckled, seeing how the confusion had arisen.

"Really?"

"My original specialty was exotic diseases. I am currently chief of staff at the Academy Hospital and Chief Medical Officer at Norad."

"What does a CMO do in a mountain?"

"Plenty."

"Who is my father?" asked Keiko, taking Janet by complete surprise.

Janet grinned, "You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"No," Keiko said with a grin, "His name wasn't listed in the files."

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure" she shrugged.

"Why have you found me now?"

"My adoptive parents died five years ago". Keiko suddenly found the floor very interesting, as tears filled her eyes. "I've been living with my grandparents since my parents died." She slowly raised her eyes to meet Janet's. "They've been really great with me and were very supportive of me finding you."

"They were?" this also surprised her.

"They knew what my parents meant to me, but they also knew how I needed to find my birth parents. Here is my birth certificate," Keiko said handing it to Janet after she dug around in her bag

Janet took it and read it over, "That's what I remember."

"I also have this," Keiko said handing a picture of Janet and a newborn Keiko "Why did you give me up? You look pretty sad in the photo..." She stared intently at her mom wanting an answer. Needing to know the truth. "...And how come my father wasn't there with you?"

Janet heaved a sigh and stood up, "That is a long story."

"I have time," snapped Keiko a bit too harshly.

"Well you see your father doesn't really know about you."

"He doesn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He and I were kind of having an affair."

Keiko raised an eyebrow at this, "How can you kind of have an affair?"

"It wasn't kind of. Full on. He and his wife had been having some problems. That is no excuse of course, but..." Janet felt nervous as she tried to explain herself "...so anyway when I found out I was pregnant with you I went to tell him. Before I could he told me that he was trying to work things out with his wife. He had a five year old son, you see and wanted to sort things for his sake." Taking a shaky breath she let it out slowly. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"I see."

"It was something that I always regretted doing."

"Really?"

"If I had told him he and I could have raised you together. As it were I couldn't handle things and I baled. It is completely unfair but that's the way it was."

"So my father doesn't know about me at all?"

"Not at all."

"Do you ever see him?" she inquired curiously.

"I actually work with him."

"You do?"

"I have for about ten years."

"And you've never told him about me."

"It has never come up," Janet defended, "Okay that's lame," she said sitting down

"A little bit yeah."

"He is going to kill me."

"I don't think it'll be that bad."

"We're dating."

"Okay so it will be bad."

"How do I tell him something like this?"

"Very carefully," Keiko supplied

"Thanks," Janet grinned at her daughter "I see you inherited his sarcasm."

"No problem."

"I was actually on my way to his house before you came."

"Were you?"

"Yeah."

"Here is what you do. You go to his house and tell him."

"I can't just go to his house and tell him something like this." Janet look shocked at such a suggestion.

"Of course you can." Smirked her daughter.

"But the rest of his team and everyone else will be there!"

"Team?"

"Ignore that last part. All of our friends will be there."

"No one else knows about me?"

"No."

"Okay, but you can go to his house and just lay it on him."

"Which will lead to the hating of me part of the equation."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Does he love you?"

"He tells me that he does."

"Then everything should work itself out."

"That's an incredibly idealistic view of things."

Keiko shrugged a shoulder, "It's what you can do."

Janet took in a deep breath, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"I should go then and let you do that."

"Where are you staying?"

"Holiday Inn."

"Okay."

"I'm in room 9 when you want to reach me."

"Okay," Janet said again

The two of them stood up and eyed each other. After a moment Janet held open her arms and Keiko went into them.

"No matter what happens I'm glad that you are back in my life."

"And I'm glad that you are in mine."

Push the nice pretty button and tell me what ya think.


	2. Answers and Truths

See disclaimers in part one...now on with the show!  
  
Part 2  
  
Janet arrived at the barbecue fashionably late just like she hated to be. She tried to put on a brave face and pretend like she wasn't going to be telling the man she loved something that could, presumably, ruin their entire relationship. It should be a piece of cake really.

"Hey mom there you are," Cassie responded as her mother came over to the small group consisting of Cassie, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Jonas.

"I'm here."

"Are you okay mom?" concern shone in her eyes.

"Never better" she smiled.

Janet realized that she couldn't tell Jack anything with all of these people around and decided to wait until everyone had left, however long that took.

She was nervous and jumpy in his presence so spent the evening trying to avoid him. This just served to make her feel guiltier. Jack knew something was amiss and spent the whole evening giving her worried glances.

He kept asking her what was wrong, but she wasn't telling. He had a bad feeling about this. Five hours later all of the guests had finally left.

Cassie had gone home with Sam for the night leaving Janet to face Jack. She started clearing away the mess left behind, loading the dirty crockery into the dishwasher. Jack watched her silently from the doorway.

She looked edgy to him, unsettled and he needed to know why. Walking up to her he caught hold of her hands as she switched on the dishwasher. He led her into the living room, turning to face her as he urged her to sit on the sofa.

"Janet tell me what's wrong," Jack asked a small smile touching his lips.

"Oh Jack, this is going to ruin everything." Janet looked at him unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

Jack sat on the coffee table across from her, "What's going to ruin everything?"

Janet took in a breath trying to calm her erratically beating heart, "You remember how like fifteen years ago how we had an affair?"

"How could I forget?" he grinned, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly across the back of her hand.

"You also remember how you went back to Sara and I kind of disappeared from the globe for a while?" she stared at the floor unable to look him in the eye.

"Yes," Jack said slowly, not comprehending where Janet was going with this.

"One of the reasons I left..." she looked up at him "...other than giving you and Sara another chance, is that I was..." she squeezed her eyes tightly shut "...Oh God...pregnant."

She said the last word quickly and waited for Jack to respond.

"**WHAT**!" he stared at her in disbelief, unsure he had heard her correctly.

Janet cringed at the volume and intensity of his outburst.

"You were pregnant," Jack stated almost to himself.

"Yes"

"What happened..." he asked anxiously, looking deep into her eyes. He knew all about the pain of losing a child "...did you lose the baby?"

Janet gasped as she hung her head to stare at her hands held in his.

"No..." she whispered shaking her head "...I uh...I gave the baby up for adoption."

Jack dropped her hands as if they had suddenly burnt him. "**You did what**!" He stood up and began pacing the room, "you gave up our child. **WHY**?" he demanded as he stopped on the opposite side of the room and turned to glare at her. "How the hell could you do something like that? Tell me!"

His hand ran back and forth through his hair as he yelled.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to cope..." Janet blinked furiously to stop her tears from falling.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" his hand dropped to hang loosely at his side.

"I was going to tell you" she sighed.

"**YEAH**! When?"

"I was going to tell you on that last night. But I didn't get the chance..." she sniffed back a sob that threatened to escape "...as soon as I arrived, you told me that you couldn't see me again, that you wanted to try and make your marriage work, for Charlie's sake."

"So it's my fault now?"

"I never said that."

"You should have told me!" he stabbed a finger accusingly in her direction.

"Yeah and how the hell would that have looked, Jack? You'd just finished with me and suddenly I'm telling you I'm pregnant" her temper flared in the face of his onslaught.

"**OH**! So I dumped you, so you got rid of our child without telling me. **PAYBACK**. Is that it?"

"**NO**! No of course not. I loved you Jack and you hurt me. But I would never have done this out of spite." She glared at him angry that he would think such a thing.

"Then why?"

"**GOD**! I was on my own, Jack. I had no one..." she took a calming breath, reigning in her temper, "...I knew I wouldn't be able to cope with a baby. So I did what I thought was best.

"For who. You?"

"For all of us, Jack..." she sighed, she was fighting a losing battle here, "...for you, me and the child"

"Why the hell didn't you just come to me..." he shook his head sadly "...I would have helped."

"If I had kept the baby and told you, you would have wanted to see it and I couldn't have coped with that..." Janet swiped her hand across her eyes wiping away the tears that had escaped "...I wouldn't have been able to handle seeing you regularly, knowing you were with Sara. Not after what we had together, Jack. I just couldn't do it."

"I could have taken the kid..."

"Yeah right! I could just see that happening..." she laughed bitterly "...somehow I can't see Sara being too happy with that can you?"

"I would have worked something out..." his body shook with his barely contained anger "...you had no right to make that kind of decision for me!"

"This hasn't been easy for me either Jack. I've thought about the child I gave up every single day since..." Janet sighed sadly "...but I made the right decision for the situation I was in at the time."

"Yeah, you had the choice to make the decision. I had no choice at all. **BECAUSE I NEVER KNEW." **

Janet hung her head and stared silently at the floor. She was at a loss for words.

"**CHRIST**! I don't believe you did this" he scrubbed both hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, fighting with his emotions.

"I'm sorry," Janet whispered

"You're sorry! You're sorry..." Jack yelled at her, "...**WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, JA**NET ...it doesn't even come close..."

He spun round slamming his fist into the wall as his emotions swamped him. His breathing was harsh as he fought to reign in his anger. He pulled his hand from the hole in the plaster, letting it drop loosely to his side and rested his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes.

"How the hell could you do this to me?"

Janet rushed over to him and reached out taking hold of his damaged hand.

He snatched it away turning to glare at her "don't touch me!"

"You're hurt, Jack. Let me help..."

"You've done enough already, don't you think!" He snarled at her before walking away.

Janet stared after him, unsure of what to do or say. She desperately wanted to make things right, but didn't know if she could.

"Things may have been different for me after Charlie died if I'd known about our child" he whispered not looking at her.

"Jesus, Jack! Our child was not a substitute for Charlie you know." Janet regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but there was no taking them back.

And the look on Jack's face tore through her heart. "I would never have treated our child as a substitute for Charlie. Never."

"I know" Janet sighed.

"I have a fifteen year old kid out there that I don't know. That I didn't even know existed till tonight..." he stormed across the room, stopping a few inches from her, his anger in full flow "...fifteen years wasted. **How the hell do I make up for that? Huh! Tell me that!"**

Janet took an involuntary step back, suddenly scared of this man that she loved. She knew what he was capable of. And she also knew she had brought this upon herself. She hung her head unable to face him and fought the urge to cry.

"Look at me damn it!"

Janet looked up into the angry eyes of one Jack O'Neill. Quickly lowering them to stare at her hands. She had nothing to say, nothing that would help.

"Why didn't you tell me when we got together again," he demanded to the top of her head.

"I tried but never found the right time."

"You should have told me..." he turned and walked away "...I had a right to know."

"It got harder and harder as time went on."

"That's no excuse, Jan."

"I know...I'm sorry"

"You're sorry...and that's supposed to make it alright?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the pounding in his head intensify "...what the hell else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing...nothing else."

"Just go...get out..." Jack glared at her "...I don't want you here."

"We need to talk about this, Jack" she looked up at him as she spoke.

"I think it's to late for that...don't you...fifteen years to late."

"Jack, please, don't do this" Janet said as she made her way over to him.

She tried to touch his arm but he pulled away.

"I want you out of my house, now and I don't want you to come back..." he hissed through clenched teeth "...we're through."

Janet stared up at him, seeing the pain and loss that radiated from him. She turned to leave. Before she got to the door she turned back around to face him.

"Jack I..."

"**GO**," he roared

Janet hurriedly left the house slamming the door behind her. Jack reached out and blindly grabbed the thing nearest to him on the table and hurled it at the wall.

At the sound of shattering glass he turned to see what he had thrown. Bending down he saw it had been a picture frame, he reached out and snagged the picture, it was one of himself, Janet and Cassie.

They looked so happy.

A sudden dawning realization of what he had just done hit Jack with the power of a sledgehammer. He slid down the wall, hitting the floor hard, bringing up his knees to hug tightly against his chest, dropping his head to rest on them as his tears flowed. Misery and despair overwhelmed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Janet was trying to drive home, but it was hard with the tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision. Finally deciding she should pull over she did just that and sat on the side of the road and cried. 

She knew something like that would happen and that it was something that she deserved, but she didn't honestly think that Jack would break up with her. Picking up her cell phone she dialed the familiar number. Knowing that no one would pick up she waited for the answering machine to click on.  
  
"Jack it's me," Janet said softly, "I know you don't want to hear from me so I'll make this quick. I'm sorry that I've lied to you all of this time. I had given our child up for adoption at birth and never thought the child would find me.

At the time I honestly thought that we'd never see each other again. When we did it was too hard to tell you. I know you hate me right now, but our child has found me.

We have a daughter Jack, a beautiful daughter. She showed up at my house today. That's why I was late. She wants to meet you. You can contact her at the Holiday Inn, room 9. Her name is Keiko Sloan. I love you Jack," with that, said she hung up the phone and continued on the drive home.  
  
Jack was sitting on the ground as the phone rang. He knew that it was Janet and didn't bother getting up.

The answering machine clicked on and Janet began to talk. He had a daughter? He never imagined he'd have another child in his life. Now he had a daughter.

What was he going to do?

* * *

I know Jack was pretty harsh, but what would you do in the circumstances? Alrighty then do your thing and the next part is soon.


	3. Consequences of Truth

Disclaimers: Things I own-This computer and a dream that one day my fic stories would be read by millions...cough, clears throat I own nothing.

Author's Note: If you like the story drop me a line. Thanks.

Chapter 3: Consequences of Truth  
  
Cassie was sprawled on the couch reading a book when the door opened.

"Hey mom," she said without looking up

When Janet made no reply Cassie looked up to see her mother sitting on the floor just inside the door. It was like she couldn't make it any more. Getting up she went over to her mother and noticed that she was crying.

Cassie crouched down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Jack broke up with me?"

"What? Why?"

"You know that girl that came earlier?"

"Yeah."

"She's our daughter. Mine and Jack's."

"She's your daughter? How is that possible?"

"That is a long story. I'd given her up for adoption and kind of never told Jack that I was even pregnant."

"You never told Jack that you were pregnant?"

"No."

"Wow."

"I told him about it tonight and he was understandably furious with me."

"And so he broke up with you?"

Janet nodded.

"I'm sorry mom."

"I deserved it."

Cassie didn't respond to this and just pulled her mother into a tight hug. They sat like this on the floor for a little while.

"Was he very mad," Cassie asked against her mother's shoulder

"I've never seen him so angry," Janet answered softly

"He'll come around."

"I don't think so Cass." Janet pulled away from her daughter and stood up. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay mom."

Janet walked up the stairs and out of sight. Cassie got up off the floor and picked up the phone. Dialing she waited for someone to answer the phone. When the answering machine picked up she sighed.

"Jack, it's Cassie. I know you're angry with mom and everything but you cannot end your entire relationship over this. Now I know I don't know all of the details but...you love each other. Love is supposed to be able to conquer anything. You taught me that. I love you and so does mom. Bye." Cassie clicked off the phone and stared at it for a moment.

She then dialed another number and waited for Sam to pick up.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam it's me."

"Hey kid what's going on?"

"I need for you to come over."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Mom and Jack had a huge fight and he broke up with her."

"What?"

"I can't explain over the phone. Mom is understandably not taking it very well. Please come over."

"I'll be over as soon as humanly possible."

"Thanks Sam."

"Not a problem."

* * *

Jack remained sitting on the floor long after Janet had left and after her phone call telling him that she loved him and that he had a daughter. 

Jack didn't know what to do with all of this new information. He had a daughter a child that he and Janet had made. Jack wanted to jump up and down with joy and tell the entire world, but he stayed there on the floor, in the dark.

After what seemed like hours, which it was, Jack got up. He grabbed his car keys and left the house. Getting into his truck he started driving. He had no conscious thoughts he just drove. When he did surface to see where he was he realized that he was in front of Janet's house.

He had unconsciously driven to Janet's house. That said something, but Jack chose to ignore it. Sam's bike was parked in the driveway and he knew she was there to comfort Janet. What about him? He needed comfort too. The love of his life had been lying to him for as long as they'd been together.

How could he get passed something like that? With great determination and some will power he drove off into the rising son. Next stop was the Holiday Inn. Gathering himself he entered the hotel and went up to room nine. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

After a moment a graying woman opened the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm Jack O'Neill. I'm here to see Keiko."

The woman smiled slightly, "She's been expecting you. I am her grandmother Tess."

Jack smiled slightly at the older woman, "Hi."

She grinned back and then, "Keiko!" she hollered into the room

This startled Jack slightly but he went with it and soon a young girl came to the door. He caught his breath at the sight of her. She was the spitting image of her mother...of Janet.

"Hi," Keiko hesitantly spoke as she looked up at the man she knew to be her biological father

"Hi," Jack said back in a strained voice

"Well know that we have the hello's out of the way why don't you come in," Tess beamed as she grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the room, "I have some things to take care of and will be back in a couple of hours. I'm sure you both could find something to talk about while I'm gone," and with that Tess was out of the room like the force of nature that she was.

"My grandmother is never one to be subtle. She gets to the point and says what's on her mind no matter what."

"I like that about people," Jack remarked looking around the hotel room.

"I know she's sorry."

Jack turned his attention to Keiko. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what and whom Keiko was talking about.

"She's sorry that she lied to you."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes and in her voice."

"You look like her."

"I noticed." Keiko responded sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I know you're angry with her but you can't stay mad forever."

"I don't want to talk about her right now," Jack protested

"Okay. What do you want to talk about," Keiko countered

"Tell me about you," Jack sat on the edge of a chair facing his daughter

"Well, I'm a freshman in high school...actually the year just ended so I'll be a sophomore next year."

Jack smiled slightly, "I remember high school."

"That was a long time ago for you wasn't it," joked Keiko "Hey!"  
  
Keiko laughed, "Sorry. I don't have any brother's or sister's and have been living with my grandparents."

"Why?"

Keiko looked down at her hands and her auburn hair obscured her delicate face for a moment. When she looked back up there was a deep sadness written in her eyes.

"My parents died in a car accident a little while ago."

"I'm sorry," was sincerely given

"Thanks. It took me a while to actually get up the nerve to find you and Janet. Since I'm only fifteen I couldn't exactly do it by myself and my grandparents were willing to help me out."

"They didn't mind helping you in this quest to find your biological parents?"

"No, they wanted me to find you. They knew that there was a chance that I could have parents again and be happy."

It was Jack's turn to look at his hands, "Yeah."

"Tell me about you Jack."

He looked up at her, "Well I'm a colonel in the air force."

"That's a high up rank isn't it?"

"Just below General."

"Way cool," grinned the girl

"I like to think so."

"Do you have any other children?"

"I...uh had a son but he died a long time ago."

There was an awkward silence at this statement. Jack shifted further back into the chair.

"You work at Cheyenne Mountain too right?"

"Yes."

"What do a colonel and a doctor do in a mountain?"

Jack shrugged, "That," he held up a finger, "Is classified."

"Classified? Like as in a top secret...secret?"

"Right."

"You can't even tell me your own daughter."

"I'd have to get permission from the general."

"Must be some secret," Keiko remarked with an impressed grin

"Believe me it is."

"Do you love Janet," Keiko asked out of left field

"It has to do with more than loving her Keiko," Jack exclaimed standing up and turning toward the window and looking out on the beautiful sunny day

"Why don't you make it having to do with you loving her? She messed up big time. That's a given but she loves you and everyone makes mistakes."

Jack whirled around, "She lied to me! She never even had the courage to tell me that we had a child together."

"Would you have left you wife and son for her if she'd told you."

"I'd like to have at least been given a chance."

Keiko held up a finger, "See that right there tells me that you wouldn't have left your wife and son."

"That's not what I meant."

"It's not like she even got the chance to see me either."

"It was her choice to give you up."

Keiko sighed deeply, "What choice did she have? Raise a child, alone, by the man she loved whom she had been having a hot illicit affair with? What would you have done?"

Jack shook his head at her words, "I can't deal with this right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"Are you glad you have me," she softly asked

"I'm very glad I have you," stated Jack going over to her and giving her a hug, "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon," Jack stated letting go of his daughter and going to the door, "I love you Keiko."

With that Jack was gone leaving a confused daughter behind. A couple of hours later her grandmother returned to see Keiko pacing back and forth in the room.

"I take it things didn't go well."

"Things went okay, but not as well as I would have liked. He's so angry with her Nana."

"He has every right to be angry with her my dear."

Keiko sighed, "I know but he hurt her so much with his words last night. Can you take me over to her house?"

"Of course my dear, of course."

* * *

At the Fraiser household Sam and Cassie were playing a game of chess in the living room, while Janet was upstairs sleeping. 

"Cass," Sam commented for the fourth time in ten minutes, "Cassie hello," she waved her hand in Cassie's face

Cassie blinked and looked up at Sam, "What?"

"You've been staring at the board as if it held the mysteries of the universe for the last ten minutes."

Cass grinned sheepishly, "Sorry," she moved a piece

"I'm worried about her too."

Cassie sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "On the one hand her lying to Jack all these years was completely wrong and I totally understand where he was coming from, but on the other hand she is my mother and is hurting. I don't know how to help her or what to do."

"I understand completely. Jack's reaction was understandable under the circumstances. He will calm down and come around. The two of them mean to much to teach other to throw their relationship out the window."

"You always know how to bring things into perspective."

Sam puffed herself up, "I try, I do."

Cass giggled as she heard a knock on the front door. Getting up she ran to the door before whoever it was decided to give up on knocking and ring the bell thus waking up Janet who'd gone to sleep like an hour before.

Upon opening the door she saw a young girl standing timidly on the doorstep. The same girl she'd seen earlier.

"Hi," the girl hesitantly remarked

"Hey," Cassie responded back

Sam came up behind Cassie and peered at the girl. "I'm Keiko."

Sam and Cassie glanced at each other.

"I didn't know whether or not I should come and so I decided that I should come. If you want me to go you'll have to let me use the phone to call my Nana and have her come back here and pick me up."

"Come in Keiko," Cassie ventured waving Keiko into the house

"Where's Janet," she asked

"She asleep," Sam responded, "She's had a very rough night."

"I know. She called earlier this morning and told me what happened," said Keiko as she was led into the living room

Cassie and Sam sat next to each other on the love seat while Keiko took the big stuffy chair in front of them.

"Oh I'm Sam Carter," Sam stated as she realized she hadn't introduced herself yet

Keiko shook her hand, "You're Janet's best friend right?"

"Yeah."

"I had a visit from Jack this morning," Keiko stated getting right down to it

"What did he have to say?"

"Not much. I think I kind of pissed him off with the talk that he should forgive Janet for what she's done."

Cassie and Sam glanced at each other in surprise at this statement and then looked to Keiko.

"What," she asked of the looks she was getting from them

"You think Jack should forgive Janet?"

Keiko shrugged, "Yeah I understand where she was coming from."

This was certainly an interesting development. "And where is that," asked Cassie

Keiko took in a breath, "Well she and Jack weren't exactly in a committed relationship fifteen years ago. It was probably just a comfort thing. I'm sure on some level they must have loved each other, but Jack decided to give it another go with his wife for his son's sake.

I would think that Janet would have been kind of heartbroken from this but decided to be all noble and let him go. Now when she found out that she was carrying his child, me, she had a few choices that she could make.

One, was that she could tell Jack that she was pregnant. Jack would either have told her to get lost or the more likely of choices he would have left his wife for Janet and gotten together with her. This probably wouldn't have worked out because both of them would probably have ended up resenting each other.

Two, was that Janet didn't tell Jack and try to raise me on her own. Now this choice could have really worked. It would have been majorly difficult for her though. I'd always be a constant reminder of what she lost and it's probably hard to raise a kid alone when you a just starting out you know.

Not that Janet was just starting out, but...and three the choice that she chose was to give me up and hope that I had a better life than she thought she'd be able to give me."

After this long statement both Cassie and Sam mulled all of what they'd just been told over for a few minutes.

Keiko continued on, "I have had a good life and have told Janet this. She made the right choice for all concerned at the moment. I forgive her for giving me up. Jack will forgive her too...eventually."

"She's right," Cassie stated after another moment, "She made the right decision for that particular point in time. Now granted she probably should have told Jack when they saw each other again and before they started seeing each other again but..."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "She made the right choice."

Sam's cell phone started ringing at that moment. Going over to her leather jacket slung over a dining room chair she pulled out the phone and looked at the caller id. It was Daniel.

"Hey Daniel what's up."

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I came into the base to get some paperwork done. I ran into general Hammond and he told me that you would be the temporary leader of the team since Jack had cashed in like five years of sick days and had gone of somewhere."

"He just up and left like that?"

"Apparently."

Cassie and Keiko had been looking at Sam during this phone conversation.

"Did he tell the general where he was going?"

"No."

"Are you serious? What if we need to get a hold of him or something."

"I don't know." Sam sighed deeply, "We're coming into the base okay."

"We?"

"Just...we'll be there soon okay," Sam snapped her phone shut without waiting for a response and turned to the curious teenagers.

"It was Jack that left right," Keiko asked

"Yeah. He cashed in all of his sick days and just went off."

"How many sick days can the guy have? I would think it'd be a couple of years."

Sam frowned at his, "Jack doesn't take sick days unless he's forced to. He had accumulated probably a good six months worth."

"Wow."

Sam looked at Keiko and frowned again, "Now I will have to get clearance to bring you to the base."

"Why don't you do that while we go wake up mom," Cassie stated taking Keiko's hand and heading toward the stairs

"Wait," Sam called

"What?"

"Shouldn't Janet be the one to do this? I mean the general is going to have to know the whole story."

"I don't think mom is in any place to do this right now," Cassie answered

"Right."

The girls headed up the stairs while Sam made her phone call. The whole situation was seemingly spinning out of control. What would happen next would be anyone's guess.

* * *

Dun...dun. What will happen next? If you want to find out push the magic button and do your thing! 


	4. What Now?

See disclaimers in earlier parts.

* * *

Sam dialed the general's number at the base.

"Hammond," he answered

"Uh hi general it's me Sam."

"I take it you heard about Jack."

"Yes sir. That's not the only reason that I was calling."

"What would the other reason be?"

"I need permission to bring someone to the base."

"Who would that be?"

Sam paused before answering, "Jack and Janet's daughter."

She waited for the expected reaction and was not disappointed.

"What!"

"Yeah long story short they were together a long time ago and Jan got pregnant, but she and Jack had already broken up and she gave this daughter up for adoption. She just found them yesterday. Janet had never told Jack that they had a daughter. She told him last night."

"Is this one of the reasons that Jack left?"

"Yes sir. He was understandably upset."

Sam heard the general draw in a deep breath, "Permission granted."

"Thank you sir."

Meanwhile Cassie and Keiko were having no luck waking Janet up.

"Why won't she wake up," Keiko asked as her concern was rising

"I don't know," Cassie frowned looking around the room

Her eyes landed on a pill bottle on the bedside table. Going over to it she picked it up and read the label.

"Sleeping pills."

"So she took some sleeping pills. Do you think that she...you know...?"

"I don't think so. No matter how upset she is she wouldn't take the easy way out like that."

Sam entered the bedroom.

"Mom took a sleeping pill and is out cold," Cassie remarked as Sam came over to stand next to the bed

Sam sighed, "I don't really blame her. I received permission from the general to bring you to the base," Sam glanced at Keiko and then down at Janet

"Should we take her anyway?"

"I think that we should leave her here."

"Someone needs to stay with her for when she wakes up."

They all glanced at each other and then at the still sleeping Janet.

"Maybe we should try to wake her up again," Keiko supplied

Sam held up a finger, "I think I know what might do the job," she disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water, "Forgive me," she remarked softly and promptly threw the water in Janet's face

Janet came away with a jerk, spluttering from the water, "What are you doing," she asked sleepily

"Attempting to wake you up," came the answer from Sam

"Could you have tried another way," Janet asked wiping the water from her face with her blanket

"We did try other ways."

When Janet was more awake she noticed that Sam, Cassie and Keiko were standing around the bed staring at her.

"Is there something that I can help all of you with?"

"We need to go to the base."

"Why?"

No one answered for a moment.

"This has something to do with Jack doesn't it?"

"He left."

"He left? What do you mean by that?"

"We mean that he left. Took all of his accumulated sick days and left, not telling the general or anyone else where he went."

Janet nodded and looked down at her hands, "I knew he was upset but...I...this wasn't unexpected I guess."

"We need to go to the base," Sam responded

"Okay."

"We will leave you to get dressed. We'll be downstairs."

The three left the room and went to the living room. About ten minutes later Janet slowly entered the room all dressed and ready to go. They got into the car and went to the base.

They were cleared and got into the elevator.

"So where are we going," Keiko asked curiously

"We are going to the twenty eighth level where we work."

"Okay. What was so classified that you needed to get permission to let me come?"

"We work at the Stargate program."

"Stargate?"

"It is a gate to other worlds."

Keiko nodded her head not believing Sam in the slightest.

"It's true," Cassie interjected, "I'm actually from another world."

"So you're an alien?"

"Not specifically no. Most of the people that live on other planets are descendents of humans."

"Uh-huh."

They soon arrived at level 28.

"I'm going to go talk to the general," Janet spoke for the first time since leaving the house, "Can you guys show Keiko the sights?"

Sam and Cassie nodded.

"Thanks."

They watched as Janet slowly walked away with the look of someone that had lost. In truth she was.

"Why don't we show you the gate," Sam exclaimed brightly trying to lighten the mood

"Okay. Show me this gate that goes to 'other worlds'."

* * *

Several weeks went by with no word from Jack. Keiko was now a fixture at the SGC after they proved to her that it was real. Janet continued to come to work and do her job diligently, but everyone noticed there was something not quite right with her.  
  
Janet tried to go on with her life like she wasn't dying inside and it was hard. She continuously projected an air of calmness. If you saw her you wouldn't think anything were wrong, until you would look in her eyes. There had always been this light around her that shown brightly.  
  
Her eyes would sparkle with this light. With the disappearance of Jack and the truth coming out the light had faded. Not only had this light faded but also Janet seemed to be getting sick a lot and was always pale.  
  
Even though Janet was a doctor herself, she still had to go to the doctor when she wasn't feeling well. Of course she'd been down in the dumps as of a late with the whole thing with Jack and Keiko, but she was really feeling bad. 

After some prodding, cajoling and downright threats Janet had agreed to see a doctor. She had a doctor by the name of Kim Ferndale. Janet was looking at the newest plaque on the wall with detached curiosity when the door opened and a tall, slender blond entered.

"I have your test results," cheerily came from the PhD

"Good. I wanted to find out why I've been feeling so out of sorts lately. I mean it was probably from the stress of the past couple of weeks. You know with my long lost daughter finding me, having to tell Jack of said daughter, which I'd never, bothered to do.

He was understandably pissed off, broke up with me, and hightailed it out of town. It is stress I know. I don't know if I could handle anything else."

The longer that Janet had talked the more the look of dismay spread of Kim's face.

Janet noticed this look.

"Oh god what?"

"Uh well...stress is certainly something that could have caused you to be so sick and everything but that's not the case here. This is generally good news, what I'm about to tell you, but I'm not so sure now."

"Lay it on me," Janet remarked taking a seat in the worn chair in front of the desk

"You are pregnant Janet."

Janet raised an eyebrow at this in a characteristically 'Teal'c' gesture. Janet leaned forward on her elbow across the desk, "What now?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay."

"Is that your response? Okay," Kim asked with a little surprise

"I wasn't expecting for you to tell me that," Janet shrugged

"You had to have realized that you were pregnant right? I mean you are a doctor. I know stress can throw off your body but still..."

"I can figure out when other people are pregnant but when it comes to my own body I am surprisingly dense. I never thought it was anything else but stress," explained Janet

Kim frowned at this and shook her head, "Anyway aren't you happy?"

"Oh sure," was uttered with very little enthusiasm

"I feel bathed in your joy," Kim deadpanned

"Things are tough right now."

"I assume that Jack is the father of this baby?"

"Right."

"And in your ramble before you said he left?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Janet. You are going to tell him though?"

Janet stood up, "I don't even know where to find him."

"I'm sorry Janet."

"Thank you Kim. How far along am I?"

Kim looked down at the folder in front of her and then back up at Janet, "Four months."

Janet looked at her in surprise, "Four months? I can't believe I've been pregnant for four months and never realized it."

"Like you said stress could have been a factor in throwing off your body chemistry."

Janet sighed, "Yeah. I should go."

"Okay, call me if you need anything and I mean anything okay?"

Janet smiled faintly, "I got it."

The two women stood up, "You be careful out there it's getting kind of slippery."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Gathering all of her things Janet left the office and headed out of the hospital. Pulling her coat closer around her because of the frigid air Janet hurried to her car to escape the cold.

She really had been watching where she stepped but some things are unavoidable. Janet's foot hit a patch of ice and she went flying through the air knocking her head hard on the ground on the way down. Janet was awake for a moment and then darkness overtook her.

* * *

Cassie, Keiko, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for Janet to come back from her doctor's appointment. She said that she would meet them at her house by two. It was now three thirty. The phone rang. Everyone glanced at it and since Keiko was sitting closest to it she picked it up after the go ahead from Cassie. 

"Fraiser residence."

"Who may ask am I talking to," a voice asked

"I'm Keiko Janet's daughter. Who am I talking to?"

"My name is Dale Thomas. I am a doctor at the Academy hospital."

"And?"

"Your mother had an accident."

"What kind of an accident?"

Everyone turned to Keiko as hearing this comment. They waited with bated breath as the conversation went on.

"She slipped and fell on the ice outside of the hospital. She was incredibly lucky that she was were she was considering the severity of her head injury."

"Severity? How bad is it?"

"Major head trauma."  
  
Keiko let a breath out at this. She had just met her mother and now she may lose her.

"She's still...alive though right?"

"For the moment. You and the rest of your family should really get here. She may not have that much time left."

A whimper escaped Keiko at hearing the 'for the moment' comment, "We're on our way."

She hung up the phone, jumped to her feet, and was out the door before the others could react. They didn't move for a moment until Keiko came running back into the room.

"Come on we need to go to the hospital."

They stood up, "Would you mind telling us what is going on first," Daniel asked in alarm

"Janet slipped on some ice and hit her head."

"How bad," Sam asked

"The doctor guy doesn't think that she's going to make it."

This was certainly a shock.

Cassie jumped to her feet and was at Keiko's side within a few seconds, "Come on people what are you waiting for? We need to get to the hospital!"  
  
Nurse Lydia Culpeper was standing at the nurse's station when a handful of people came running up to her.

"Can I help you," she asked softly

"We're here to see Janet Fraiser," Sam stated with a touch of hysteria

"Are you family?"

"This whole freaking hospital is like her family Lydia," Cassie exclaimed

Lydia nodded at this because it was true, "Let me get the doctor."

A few moments later a tall, athletic looking man strode over to them, "You're here to see doctor Fraiser?"

"Yes, is she okay," Cassie asked getting right to the point, "You told Keiko that mom has a head injury and may not make it."

Thomas sighed, "Please let's go over here," he indicated the waiting room

Everyone adjourned there and waited for him to speak again. "Janet received massive head trauma from her head impacting the ice. There is swelling and bleeding in the brain. At this point all we can really do is keep her comfortable."

"So you're telling us that you don't have any hope for her survival?"

"I always have hope that my patients will survive. Hoping and praying may not be enough."

Everyone looked at anything but him at this statement.

"This situation is horrible," he started again, "but what is worse is that her baby will go with her."

As one everyone looked up at him at this bit of information that they hadn't known.

"You didn't know this I take it from your expressions right now?"

"No, we didn't know that she was with child," Teal'c stated

"She is about four months along."

"Do you think that's what her doctor's appointment was about today," Cassie voiced

"Probably," Sam answered

Doctor Thomas brought them back to the point, "You all could go and see her."

"Isn't there like a limit of people going into a room?"

"We're waving that."

What he didn't say was clearly understood too, that they should all be there when Janet passed on.

"I will go contact generalHammond," Teal'c responded stoically.

They all went into the indicated room and looked upon their dearest friend and mother. Her head was heavily bandaged and she was on a ventilator. There was also a tube coming out of Janet's head.

"What is that for," Keiko asked

Thomas who had been off to the side answered, "To drain the fluid from her brain."

At that particularly disturbing thought doctor Thomas left the room.

Keiko leaned toward Janet. "You can't die Jan. I just found you," she whispered softly with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Man I'm evil leaving it like that! Muawaahaaahaa! Push the purple button and you shall receveth a new chapter sooneth! Bye 


	5. Awakeness

_Sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. Life sucks sometimes how it always interferes with the fic writing. Anywho disclaimers are in chapter 1 and now on with the shew…_

Sam placed a hand on the girls back, "She won't die Keiko. Janet is way to stubborn for that."

"She's right," Cassie began, "Mom wouldn't give up. Something like a head injury isn't going to stop her."

Keiko nodded to this. Despite the reassuring words none of them were really expecting for Janet to survive the night. If they had one wish, other than Janet to be okay, it would be for Jack to walk through that door. There was no such luck for that though.

The night passed and still Janet lived. The days turned into weeks and before everyone knew it a month had passed. During this month Janet had remained in a deep coma. Someone was always with her in case she woke up. Usually it was Cassie and Keiko that stayed seeing as how it was now summer.

It was Sam's turn to sit with Janet. She was alone in the room seeing as how it was six a.m. Sam was sitting next to the bed of her best friend watching her chest rise and fall. The doctors were confident that Janet would wake up, despite their news to the contrary a month before. Sam heard a sound and tried to figure out where it was coming from. She realized that it was coming from Janet herself. Looking up at her face Sam saw that Janet's eyes were fluttering.

"Janet," Sam called

Janet's eyes fully opened at her name being called.

Sam smiled widely, "Thank god you're awake! We've all been going slightly nuts since you were brought to the hospital. You'll be glad to know that you and the baby are both okay," Sam was babbling, "The docs said that you'll be okay as soon ask you woke up and now you've woken up and…sorry I haven't even let you talk." Sam remarked stopping and looking at her friend

"Who are you," Janet asked without preamble

Sam blinked a moment, "Who am I?"

She received a nod from her best friend.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I mean I wake up and you are talking to me. Obviously we know each other but I haven't any idea who you are."

"Sam Carter. I'm your best friend."

"Ah."

"I should go get a doctor."

"Okay."

Sam got up and calmly walked out of the room with a reassuring smile and then as soon as she got out of the room she took off running down the hall. She came to a skidding halt at the nurse's desk.

"I need doctor Thomas."

"Is something the matter?"

"Janet woke up."

"I'll get the doctor," she remarked picking up the phone

Dale Thomas came over to Sam after a few minutes.

"Is something the matter Samantha?"

"Janet is awake."

Doctor Thomas grinned, "I'm glad to hear that. You do seem slightly tense though for such good news."

"She didn't know who I was."

"Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, she didn't have any idea."

Thomas frowned at this as he and Sam went to Janet's room. Once they got in there they saw Janet trying to sit up.

"Hang on there I'll help you," Thomas remarked striding over to her and helping her into a sitting position, "I am doctor Thomas. I've been your doctor since you were brought to us a few weeks ago. Do you know who you are?"

Janet blinked, "Janet Fraiser."

"But you don't know who this is," Thomas indicated Sam

"Sam Carter."

Thomas smiled, "That's good."

Sam leaned toward the doctor, "I told her that."

"Right. Do you know what year it is?"

"1987?"

"Are you just guessing or is that what you think the year really is?"

"Just guessing. What is the year?"

"2004."

"Really? I was way off."

"What's the last conscious memory that you have?"

Janet thought a moment, "Medical school graduation."

"That was like ages ago," Sam exclaimed

Thomas looked at her.

"Sorry, ooh that's good that she still has all of her medical knowledge. Basic at best yeah but…"

"Major!"

Sam abruptly stopped talking, "Again sorry."

"Quite alright."

Thomas glanced back to Janet who had been watching he and Sam with curiosity.

"Now Janet, it would appear that you have some brain damage due to your fall."

"Memory loss," she supplied."

"Right. You don't remember anything else after medical school graduation?"

"Nothing."

Thomas nodded his head, "Do you have any questions?"

"That's a stupid question," Sam muttered

Thomas glanced at her.

"Well it is. Jan doesn't have memories of the last twenty plus years and to ask her if she has questions is kind of stupid," Sam defended

"That's a good point," Janet agreed, "I have many, many questions."

Thomas sighed, "I apologize for asking such a stupid question. How can I answer some of your questions?"

"Uh…Sam right?"

"Yeah."

"Sam told me that I'm pregnant and the baby is okay. My question is am I married of seeing anyone?"

Sam sat on the stool next to her friend, "You were dating someone yes."

"Were?"

"He kind of left town."

"Because of the pregnancy?"

"He doesn't even know about the pregnancy."

"Oh. Why did he leave then?"

"That's a long story."

"How about another question," Thomas supplied trying to change the subject

Janet sighed, "How did I hit my head?"

"You slipped and fell on some ice. You landed on your head causing some major damage. You have been in a coma for the last month."

"Wow. So where am I exactly?"

"The Academy Hospital in Colorado Springs, Colorado."

"Academy?"

"Yes."

"Am I in the air force?"

"You are a doctor," Sam responded, "And a major."

"A doctor and a major?"

"Quite the accomplishment for someone so young I've heard," Thomas grinned, "Samantha can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll be right back Janet."

"Kay."

Sam got up and followed the doctor out of the room.

"This isn't a good sign that she had memory loss."

"I'm not even a doctor and I've figured that one out."

Thomas scowled at this.

Sam sighed, "Go on."

"This may be short term and it may be permanent. You have to be prepared for both. You should call the rest of her family and friends."

"Do you think having all of us around would help jog her memory?"

Thomas shrugged, "It certainly couldn't hurt."

"So in other words you don't really know?"

"Nothing is ever for certain Major."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through her unruly locks, "I know doc. This is all a little much to take in."

"I know."

"I should call everyone and let them know the news," Sam stated as if that was the last thing she wanted to be doing

"This is good news."

"I know that, but to tell them she is awake and alert but she doesn't remember any of us or her life since medical school will be tough."

Thomas smiled softly, "I don't envy you that Samantha."

"Thank you," Sam sarcastically commented

"No problem. I will be in my office if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Thomas disappeared around the corner while Sam went to the nurse's station to make her phone calls. After those were made she went back to Janet's room to find her friend looking around the room.

"Sorry that I was gone so long."

"It's okay."

Sam took the stool next to the bed, "Can I answer some more of your questions?"

"How long have you and I been best friends?"

Sam thought a moment, "About ten years."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do we work together?"

"We work together at Cheyenne Mountain. You are the chief medical officer there and I am the third in command I guess you could say."

"Third?"

"Major."

"Cool."

Sam smiled at this.

"What do we do at this mountain?"

"We run a top secret, extremely classified program."

"Which is?"

Sam looked around and upon seeing no one leaned forward, "We have something called a Stargate that takes us to other worlds."

Janet looked at Sam as if she were taking crack and was on a really good trip.

"That isn't possible."

"Believe me it is quite possible actually. You yourself have been to other worlds."

"Sure I have because traveling to other worlds just has to be so routine."

"It is getting pretty routine."

"Uh-huh," was spoken in a way that clearly stated that Janet wasn't buying any of what Sam was trying to sell

"I promise that I'm telling you the truth. Why don't we move on to something else though?"

"Do I have any other kids?"

"You have two daughters. Cassie and Keiko."

"Really?"

"You adopted Cassie about eight years ago and you had actually given Keiko up for adoption and she found you a few days before your accident."

"Why did I give her up for adoption?"

Sam held up a finger, "That is another long story which we should save for another time."

"Who is Keiko's father?"

"Jack."

"The same guy that is the father of the baby I'm carrying now?"

"Right."

"You said that I wasn't married to this Jack guy. Was I ever married to him?"

"No."

"But we've had two children together?"

"Yes."

Janet frowned at this not understanding in the slightest, "Okay. How old are Cassie and…Keiko?"

"Cassie is eighteen and Keiko is fifteen."

Janet scratched her head, "Eighteen and fifteen. Where are they now?"

"They were at the house but I called them and they are coming over now."

"Right."

"Cassie is actually from another planet."

"You don't say."

Sam grinned at this because she knew that Janet didn't believe anything that she was saying.

"We rescued her from a planet called Hanka and we wanted someone to adopt her that was in the know of the whole Stargate program because it was top secret and all. You decided to do that and you and Cassie have been like mother and daughter ever since."

Janet cocked her head to the side and looked upon the closest friend that she had apparently. Sam really seemed to believe what she was saying.

"You really believe this don't you?"

"I always believe things that are true."

"For the sake of argument I do believe you."

"Okay."

"That's totally amazing."

"Yes it is."

"This doctor guy said it's 2004 right?"

"Right."

"So I've missed over twenty years of my life?"

"So it would appear."

"Wow."

Sam only nodded to this.

"I'm glad you're awake," Sam remarked softly

Janet cocked her head to the side and looked at Sam, "You were really worried that I wouldn't wake up weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And now that I have woken up I don't have any memories. This makes you happy that I'm awake but sad that I have no memories of you or anyone else. Does this sound right too?"

"Exactly right."

"I'm sorry."

Sam placed her hand on Janet's arm, "You have nothing to be sorry for Jan. This was all beyond your control."

"I know but I'm still sorry."

"I am too."

They both heard the sound of running feet and watched as several people ran into the room and came to a halt when they saw Janet was awake.

_I shall leave you at that. Aint I a stinker? What shall happen now that Jan is awake and where they heck has Jack been all this time? Stay tuned…oh and feedback is the stuff of life…seriously!_


End file.
